Back to the Beginning
by Capt John Price
Summary: Newly appointed Wiztech headmaster, Justin Russo has been busy working on his responsiblities when he decided to take a rest. When he wakes up, he is greeted by something really different yet somehow familiar. Will he ever get back or will he learn to readapt? Read and review
1. Crazy 4 years into the sale

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I've been active in this fandom since I went to work on other projects but I've decided to write this story after reading DynamicLala's Only Time will tell. To those stories I have stopped reviewing, I'm sorry but school has really been a bitch. On to the story then, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Newly appointed Wiztech headmaster, Justin Russo has been going over the affairs of the school all night. Being headmaster of Wiztech is no light affair but Justin revels in the challenge.

"I can hardly believe that Professor Crumbs has trusted me with this big responsibility." Justin said to himself as he looked to an old family picture on his desk while reminiscing.

He then closed his eyes and lied back on his chair to rest for a moment, fully intent on waking up and finishing the rest of the paperwork related to the Quadwarlock tournament.

Ring! Justin heard an alarm clock go off. He turned it off while finding it quite odd as he doesn't have an alarm clock in his office. He realized that he was in his room, and planning to go take a shower before returning to Wiztech.

"Good morning, Justin." Alex said to him and he was shocked at how much nicer she was acting.

"Really? No insults or sarcastic comments to make?" Justin said while holding back his surprise.

"Nah, I don't feel like insulting you yet. Justin, do you have 5 bucks?" Alex asked sweetly.

Alex then went on and on about this crazy 10 minute sale. Justin doesn't know it is but he feels that all of this is slightly familiar somehow.

"Hi Justin, you look really handsome today." Harper said to Justin while trying to hide the blush on her face. Justin ignored this as he was thinking about the whole situation.

Surprisingly, the whole day went by while Justin was still pondering. It wasn't until the wizard lesson later in the afternoon did something occur to him.

"Okay kids, today we are going to learn to duplicate things." Jerry said to his kids trying to get them excited about the lesson.

_Holy Crap! Now I know why was everything so familiar, I was thrown back in time. Damn, this was really a long time ago._

"Go on and perform the spell, Justin. I think even I can learn something from this here." Alex said with a teasing grin.

Justin performed the spell perfectly this time, thus creating a perfect double of the bunny. He flashed a smug look at Alex who smiled back.

"Dad, are the two duplicates independent of each other? I mean, what happens if one duplicate got injured or something." Max asked Jerry out of the blue which prompted a laugh from Justin.

"Normally they are, unless the wand you are using has the E-mimic feature. That's it for today, kids. Now, go and help your mother in the subshop while I clean up." Jerry ushered his kids out of the lair.

Alex had noticed that her brother was acting a little weird but decided to ask him later in private. She and Max went around the shop waiting tables leaving Justin with time to think at the register.

_I can honestly say that I slightly miss this point of time as everything was so innocent, Alex and I were only teasing. But the question remains, how did I end up 4 years in the past?_

"Okay, I'm going to head to the Crazy 10 minute sale now. Justin you want anything from there?" Alex asked her brother with a little concern in her voice. Justin shrugged her concern and bid her goodbye.

"Dude, you alright? You seem to be really quiet lately." Max asked Justin which snapped Justin out of his daydream.

"Yeah, it's just that school has been different lately and I had to learn how to cope. When are you getting your wand?" Justin changed the topic as he had no idea how to discuss this with Max. Alex maybe, but not Max.

"I'm supposed to get it today but until then Dad said that I could practice with his old wand. I can't seem to find it." Max said before sitting down on the aforementioned wand.

The wizard lesson then proceeded as normal until Jerry had stormed off to go haul Alex back from the sale, while leaving Justin and Max utterly terrified of their fate.

"So, we have a winner." Jerry said to his daughter before scolding her and grounding her for using magic to get out of wizard lessons.

Alex then retreated to her room and lied down on her bed feeling that she had at least humiliated Gigi. Alex still couldn't shake off the thought that Justin has been oddly quiet lately.

"So Dad seems to be royally pissed but how are you holding up? Oh, thanks for ratting me out on breaking his drill, Alex." Justin said sarcastically which caused Alex to giggle a little.

"Well, dad grounded me for 2 weeks but I'll find some way to amuse myself so it's all good. What about you? You seem oddly distant this few days." Alex asked Justin with genuine concern.

_It's really hard to believe that we got on so well back then_. "It's just that the Student summit is coming up and there is this pretty new student in my class named Miranda." Justin lied to Alex decided not to tell her at this point.

"Okay, but remember that whatever happens just tell me since as much as I annoy you, I'm still your sister." Alex said before she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him before shooing him out of her room.

_That was weird, I don't remember feeling this way when Alex hugged me in the past._ Justin thought before heading to his room to turn in for the night.

Yeah, there you go. This story will mostly be in Justin's point of view. I have not decided how long I want this story to be yet, but I want to at least cover Season 1 as that's my favourite. Read and review and until next time read on.


	2. Pop me and we both get ice cream?

Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Back to the beginning. I like to thank all of you that reviewed the first chapter. You guys really made my day and this motivated me to write the second chapter so quick. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Well, any hope of me sanctioning the return of the Quadwarlock tournament back in my time is gone. I got up and it's still 2007, on the up side was that Alex, Max and I were not at each other's throats yet.

School was relatively normal but I got assigned this new girl Miranda Hampson as my lab partner during Biology, exactly as I did 4 years ago. Well, I wasn't as awkward as I started a decent conversation with her.

"So how was school?" Theresa asked her kids as they returned from school and into the sub shop.

"Well, I handed in my science project today. I feel pretty proud of it myself." Max said proudly.

Miranda then came into the sub shop and we had a small chat. Unlike the first time, I didn't freak out when Alex was trying to warn Miranda about me. I just smiled back at her.

"So, are you going to the junior prom?" Miranda asked me nervously.

"Yeah I am, would you like to go with me?" I asked her and she said yes happily while enveloping me in a hug. I could see my parents and Alex were happy for me but I could sense a bit of disappointment in Alex.

During our wizard lesson, we learnt about the animation spell. I tried to warn Alex about hitting Dad's bowling trophy but was too late to prevent the spell from being cast.

"Dad, what is the reverse spell to make an animate object inanimate again?" I asked Dad knowing that this could save some trouble later. He told me it was Garribay Immobilitay.

"Great, now we got a running metal man on the loose. Alex, it's your mess so you got to clean it up." Dad told Alex before he stormed out of the lair.

"Justin, what did I do? How do I fix this mess?" Alex said to me and I soon told her to just set up some tape like a finish line and then metal man will be stuck.

"Oh man, I got a big zit on my forehead. How am I going to the dance like this? I said out loud.

"Why don't you just use the skin clearing spell I use to keep my skin silky smooth." Alex said and I can agree that her skin only makes her face look prettier. _Here comes the talking zit on my forehead, maybe I can try to avoid it this time._

Once again, I got a big talking zit on my forehead. It was just as annoying as I remembered it back then. I forgave Alex quickly as she was genuinely sorry unlike the Alex from my time.

So, I went ahead to the prom as per the script. Besides the zit making several rude comments to any girl present, the dance was actually going pretty well.

Eventually, I was made temporary DJ and I didn't make a fool out of myself up there as I remembered how to work the equipment there. I saw a few upperclassmen starting to approach me threateningly but Alex was able to pacify them.

"Lucky you asked Dad about the reversal spell earlier, saved me a lot of time. I'm sorry about the talking zit, here I can fix it." Alex said as she casted the reversal spell to inanimate the zit again.

"Thanks Alex, I knew you can come through for me." I said as I hugged her goodbye before I continued to dance with Miranda.

I soon took her back to the sub shop so I can apologize about the night.

"Hey Miranda, I'm sorry about tonight. It's just that I have a really big zit and I've been really self-conscious." I apologized to Miranda as we sat down.

"It's okay. I was really scared too as I have a big zit on my forehead." Miranda told me as she pulled back her hair to show me said zit.

I could see Alex mouthing to me "Ask her out, stupid.". So I decided to take a shot at it.

"So, would you like to go out sometime?" I asked her out of the blue. I could see Alex facepalm when she heard me.

"Yeah, I would like that. Thanks for tonight, it was an interesting experience to say the least." Miranda said as she started to walk home.

"I'm glad she likes you, Justin. You want to go out for ice cream, I've been having this real odd craving." Alex said and I thought why not since she had helped with my zit problem.

We went to the ice cream parlour right around the corner. We decided to get one scoop of ice cream each. Mine Vanilla and hers chocolate. We were having a nice time just talking while sharing our ice creams.

"Can I say that you two are one of the cutest couples I have ever seen. I hope you two can stay together." The guy working the register said to us and we both blushed furiously.

We both then went home to take a shower before turning in. Before I could fall asleep however, I heard Alex sneak in to my room.

"What is it Alex, I need my 8 hours of sleep." I said groggily as I sat up on my bed.

"I can sense that something is different with you these few days, can you please tell me why? I have been worried sick." Alex told me as I comforted her.

"Nothing is wrong with me but if I got anything out of the ordinary you would be the first person I'll tell. You're my favourite girl after all." I said to Alex honestly.

"What about Miranda?" Alex asked as she leaned on my shoulder and I held her close.

"I may go out on a few dates with her, but no matter what happens you are my sister." I told Alex but I noticed that she tensed up when I said the word 'sister'.

We bid each other goodnight and I sent her back to her room. Maybe getting sent back 4 years in the past is not a total loss after all.

So, how was it? I tried to add some extra scenes to increase the jalexness of the original episode. Hope you guys liked it. Until next time, read on.


	3. I used to drown in a chocolate fountain

Hey everybody, it's the captain here with another chapter of Back to the beginning. First off I really appreciate the support from you guys, this story may not get a ton of reviews but I'm happy you guys are constantly supporting me. Secondly, I apologize that some of the episodes are in random order but I feel like this order seems better. Let's proceed with the story then, I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

I used to drown in a chocolate fountain

I think I'm starting to get used to the experience of living back in 2007. It's nice to live in a time where everything was so innocent, plus we didn't have to save the world every so often.

So, I started my date by walking Miranda to class but I knew I couldn't kiss her goodbye as that would play an important role later. After talking with a few of my friends about video games and stuff, I decided to talk to Harper and Alex.

"Well, how's it going with you two?" I asked my sister and her best friend who looked a little uncomfortable at that moment.

"Alex failed her Spanish midterm." Harper blurted out to me while Alex just glared at her for revealing that. I suddenly knew what would this event lead up to.

"Is that true Alex?" I asked Alex with all the surprise I could muster. She looked a little embarrassed as she tried to ignore me.

"Yeah, it's true but don't go telling mum and dad alright? I don't want to have to prank you." Alex told me with a mischievous smile that made her look really pretty.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful until we got back home. I told mum and dad about Alex failing to keep the continuity.

"Alex, care to tell us why have you failed your Spanish midterm?" Dad asked Alex who I could tell was trying to find a way to reduce the severity of her punishment.

"Well, dad. I wanted to study but I couldn't as Max and Justin were busy playing paintball on the terrace." Alex said with a smirk.

"Boys, I want you two to clean the bricks of the terrace as your punishment. Alex, you are not going on your date with Riley." Dad stated to Alex which made her groan in frustration.

As mum went to go prepare to help Alex study, I went to talk to Alex.

"What do you want, Justin? I need to study so that I can go out with Riley this Friday." She told me but we both knew she won't actually study.

"I just came to say that I knew you were going to rat me and Max out so we cleaned the bricks already. I also want to offer you my help if you need it." I told her which made her stick her tongue at me. I left her to get tutored by mum.

A little while later, Dad gathered us into the lair for our wizard lesson. Unsurprisingly, the lesson was about pocket elves. Alex seemed pretty interested when Dad told us that they are pocket elves for different subjects. The lesson was going on pretty well until the pocket elf spotted Max eating some chocolate.

"Eh, boyo. Can you give me a wee bit of chocolate?" The elf asked Max with a thick Irish accent.

"Sure, here you go." Max said to the elf before Dad and I both rushed to snatch the chocolate away before the elf could get his hands on it.

"Max, giving a pocket elf some chocolate makes them really hyper. So, that will not be a good idea." I stated to Max which I could sense Dad feeling proud of my foreknowledge so to speak.

After dinner as we were all about to retreat into our own rooms, I saw Alex sneak off to the lair. I followed her there for my obligatory confrontation.

"What are you doing here Alex?" I asked Alex as she tried unsuccessfully to try and conceal the pocket elf container from me behind her back.

"I just wanted to do some reading on my own. Is that wrong?" Alex said but that lie didn't fool me in the slightest.

"Alex, I know you're trying to smuggle the pocket elf to school to help you cheat on your Spanish midterm. No trying to pass it off as your retainer case." I said to Alex which left a dumbfounded look on her face.

"How did you know? Ok fine, I'm going to cheat. So?" Alex said before leaving the lair.

The next day, Alex entered the subshop with her Spanish midterm paper in her hand triumphantly. Mum and Dad were really shocked that she got an A but Dad allowed her to go on her date after an awkward talk.

"So, I can't believe my little sister is going on her first date." I said as Alex was deciding her outfit for the date.

"Just shut it, you big dork. Now come and help me decide which outfit I should wear." She said before I helped her pick the outfit out.

Max had managed to sneak a pocket elf into her purse while we were talking. I decided that it would be best to make as little changes to the general continuity although we put the chocolate in this time.

After Alex had left, Max and I decided to play some Ybox to pass the time before the chocolate hits the fan,

"Theresa, Alex used one of the pocket elves to cheat on her Spanish midterm." Dad told her as he was holding an empty capsule.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's march right there and punish her." Mum stated before they left.

They both got back about 15 minutes later with Alex in tow. Mum and Dad had a suspicion that Max and I were to blame for the chocolate fiasco but Alex didn't blame us.

"Thanks Alex, we would have been dead if they knew." Max said to Alex who just smiled at him sweetly.

"You both do know that now I will have to get even with you two." Alex said which sent Max running to our parents confessing his crimes.

"Let me guess, you want to put Elmer's glue into our toothpaste." I stated to Alex with a smirk.

"How did you know what I was going to prank you with?" Alex asked me as she rinsed herself off on the terrace.

"I have my ways. Goodnight Alex." I said to Alex before kissing her on the cheek. I didn't fail to notice the blush creeping up on her face. The kiss tasted sweet, pardon the pun.

I'm sorry there wasn't much Jalex in this instalment. I just couldn't add any more as it interrupts the flow. A minor sneak peak but the flying carpet episode will be a very sappy episode. Next up is first kiss before the carpet, until next time read on.


	4. Second Kiss

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that you guys had to wait so long for a new update. But between exams, projects and a short holiday I just couldn't find the time to sit down to write fics. So without further ado, let's get right back to Back to the beginning. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Second Kiss

I am starting to get used to waking up in 2007. Although I would never admit it to anyone, I love just hanging with my friends without much of a care in the world.

"Good morning, Justin." Alex said to me. The fact that Alex, Max and I are getting along as well as we are presently is also another plus point.

"What in the world are you making?" I couldn't stop myself from asking Max after watching him pour gravy and put popcorn in his sandwich.

Max then began to explain to me how this is the ultimate sandwich or something. I soon saw a customer buy that monstrosity and that triggered the memory of this whole scenario taking place.

_Now I remember what's going to happen. The New_ _York Mets will reject that sandwich due to Alex helping me with my first kiss. I do have to wonder will the do over spell have any adverse effect on me as I am time displaced._

"Come on, mija. You are going to be late for school." Mum said to me which snapped me out of my thoughts and I soon left for school.

The rest of the school day passed pretty much exactly how it did last time. The main difference was that I had to make sure I didn't kiss Miranda so that Alex could help me with my supposed first kiss. I have decided to tell her about my predicament.

"Were you saying goodbye or closing a deal? Why didn't you kiss her?" Alex asked as we stepped into our family sub shop.

"It's none of your business, Alex. I just didn't feel like kissing her alright?" I told Alex but I could see that she didn't buy that excuse.

"It seems like there is something going on. Do you want to talk about it?" Alex immediately changed her tone to a more caring tone.

I told Alex that I was nervous kissing Miranda as I have not had my first kiss yet. She like before had offered to help me, only this time I asked her to teach me to kiss.

"Come on, Alex. Please, I have no idea what to do here. Can I practice it on you? It shouldn't be a problem right, we used to do it when we were kids." I said to Alex as sweetly as I could manage.

"Alright, but you are so going to owe me for this. First, you got to make sure she is comfortable." Alex said to me as I pretended to be taking down mental notes.

"Alright, I have got that sorted out. What next?" I asked Alex innocently.

"You got to make the girl feel like she is the most beautiful girl in the world." Alex said while I could see a faint blush form on her cheeks.

"You are really beautiful, Alex." I told her before I leaned in to kiss her.

"Wow, you seem to know your stuff. I guess I got to go now." Alex said to me as she started to leave but I grabbed her hand.

"Alex, I have got something to tell you if you don't mind." I told Alex and she shrugs.

I then motioned for her to sit down and explained to her about my predicament. I explained everything that happened to me in the last 4 years. I could see that she was shocked that I was dating a vampire and she was dating a werewolf.

"Woah, that is a lot to take in. So, I won the wizard competition and you have been handed the keys to Wiztech by some old professor named Crumbs?" Alex asked and I nodded.

Alex then asked me whether I had 10 dollars and I gave it to her, apparently you just can't change some things.

Some time later...

Dad, Alex, Max and I were all looking into the crystal ball hoping to find out what had been put into Max's bizarre sandwich.

Dad, in his rush to put the crystal ball back into place dropped the ball and it shattered.

"Here, Justin. Say Mcreary Timemeary." Dad said to me while showing me said spell on the spell book.

I then casted the spell and we were all sent back in time. Max and Alex soon asked Dad a multitude of questions regarding the spell. When Dad mentioned Deja Vu I could swear that Alex had been looking directly at me with a pretty smirk.

"Dad, I have a question. Is it possible for a wizard to be sent back more than a few seconds in the past with the do over spell?" Max asked Dad curiously.

"Well, it is technically possible but you got to be a full wizard to even travel back further and that usually is 1 day in the past. No more questions."Dad said before leaving the Lair.

Later at the cinema...

This time I have made sure that I would get my (second) first kiss properly and promptly so that Alex and I don't ruin the chances of Dad getting Max's sandwich famous.

"Wow, that was amazing. You are a really good kisser. Have you been practising?" Miranda had teased me and I could have sworn I heard Alex giggle at her statement.

After the movie, I took Miranda to dinner and then I sent her home. But not before I let her down easy, we both agreed to be friends however and that made me a little glad as I never saw Miranda again after we broke up last time around.

When Alex and I got home, there was a small celebration in honour of Max's sandwich being named the official sandwich of the New York Mets.

"You know, Justin got his first kiss today." Alex told mum and I just playfully sent her a glare.

"First kiss? Oh, my baby has grown up already. Come on, let me give you a second." Mum said to me as I get attacked by her kisses.

Dad congratulated me but I couldn't resist dragging Alex down with me by saying that she had not gotten her first kiss.

"I'll have you know that I had this kiss with a guy I really care about and it was really romantic." Alex said which made me beam but she got bombarded with questions from our Dad.

Later on...

"So, now that we have kissed. Where does that leave us, Professor Russo?" Alex said with a teasing grin as we were talking in my room after our parents had gone to bed.

"Well, I like you a lot. Do you like me back in that way?" I asked Alex hopefully.

"Yeah of course I like you egghead. Didn't you hear what I told Dad? So what does that make us?" Alex asked me.

"I think we are now boyfriend and girlfriend/ brother and sister. I think we should tell no one about this or else we could get in a lot of trouble." I told my sister/girlfriend.

"You're right. Okay, I got to go sleep now. Goodnight Justin." Alex kissed me goodnight before heading back to her room.

This has really been an improvement from what I lived through the first time around, At the rate pf everything happening, I may never want to go back to 2012 again.

So how was it guys? I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed and there is not enough focus on the sandwich sub plot but Jalex is together now so I hope that makes up for it. Read and review, and until next time read on.


	5. Disenchanted Evening Again

Hey guys, its been awhile since I last updated. I tend to get a little lazy so I hope you excuse me for slacking off. I am not sure whether to write the entire season or just bits and parts of it so I hope you guys can help me decide. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of its characters.

Disenchanted Evening Again?

Alex's POV

Being together with Justin is kinda weird but yet awesome at the same time. I had a tiny crush on Justin for about a year, ever since he helped me get over this guy that I had a crush on who went on to date Gigi.

We do talk about how things are like in the future, but he does not want to tell me much despite me using my patented Alex smile. He did seem sad when I asked about how close were we back in his time.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We got school today!" Justin said while shaking me awake. I hit him with my pillow but I can't hold in my giggles.

I soon got dressed and then made my way to the dining table. I kept stealing food off of Justin's plate which made him shoot an angry look at me, but I could see a faint smile on his face.

"Alright, we got Max's sandwich for Max, Ham and cheese on wheat for Justin and 5 dollars in a bag for Alex." Mum said as she handed us our bag lunches.

_Cashmearus Appearus_. I casted as mum told me to put a sweater on as it was quite chilly outside. The worst part was that since I conjured that sweater up, I had to go upstairs to take it off only to come down and put it on again.

"Now, I am going to be late. Can you guys help me write a note? Dear Mr. Laritate, Alex is late due to her dad being a big jerk for not allowing her to use magic to... Alright, I'll run to school." I complained to daddy before backing down as he glared at me.

I then noticed TJ Taylor who seemed to have tripped on something but somehow managed to levitate himself back up. I am so going to confront him about this in school.

"Nice little locker you have there. I bet you must be a wizard huh?" I asked TJ as he closed his nifty little locker. I could see him visibly stiffen as I mention the word 'wizard'

"Oh, you mean a wizard with tools? Yeah, I got loads of experience making stuff at home." TJ tried to play it cool but I didn't buy it.

He denied knowing anything about magic until I managed to make him pick up his dropped books wordlessly. I'm quietly impressed at this feat as Dad once mentioned that wordless and wandless magic is quite difficult to perform, although he could just say that to get me to behave.

"Relax, I am a wizard too." I told TJ before silently casting the hands for feet spell, impressing him. We both then talked about our families, apparently his parents let him use magic with no restrictions. Wait until Justin hears about this!

The school day passed in a blur, not surprising as I am either asleep or dreaming in about half of them. I soon made my way home and I spot Justin helping Max with his science project. I patted his shoulder while motioning him to follow me but he just said hi in a really cute way. Eventually, I got him to talk to me in private.

"You will never believe what happened in school today." I said to Justin all excited.

"Let me guess, you met TJ Taylor and found out that his parents let him use his wizard powers with no limitations and you want that applied to us as well." Justin said with a very smug smirk, which made me a little disappointed.

"You future boys are no fun at all. So what happened in your time?" I asked Justin curiously.

Justin then proceeded to tell me what had happened the first time around. He also mentioned that he was too busy caring about me that he forgot about Max and left him on Mars. I had to kiss him for that admittedly corny line.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. I actually chose to get our parents de-charmed as I missed the rules?" I asked Justin ridiculously.

"Yeah, you were having a mini freakout that we don't have rules anymore. I was a little worried for you back then, although you were even worse when the genie..." Justin said before managing to cut himself off.

I was more than a little curious but an event like that could happen anytime from now to 3 years from now so I decided to let it go.

I couldn't resist asking Dad to loosen up the restrictions on our magic use, asking him right after dinner but before wrestling.

"Hmm, magic without rules. No" dad said to me and after failing to convince him I decided to just leave. Although mum agreed to meeting TJ's parents to compare notes on us or something.

The next day, Justin and I both decided to invite TJ and his parents over for dinner. We both walked up to him and told him about it in the hall. He told us that he charmed his parents into letting him use magic freely, so I convinced him to try and convince my parents.

"There done. My parents' schedules have been cleared and we shall see you two tomorrow night." TJ said with a snap of his fingers.

"Woah, how did you do that without a wand and without using a spell?" Justin asked, apparently quite interested.

"You see, spells are like training wheels to help you start off. Wands are to amplify your magic so it isn't always needed for spells. " TJ said before he bid us goodbye.

The meeting with TJ's parents goes over quite differently this time, Justin and I agreed that if we are careless with our magic it could accidentally reveal our true feelings about each other as magic tends to be a little unpredictable at times. So, Justin asked me to sprinkle a little cocoa powder into the noodle kugel the Taylors brought.

"TJ, what in God's name are you doing?" Mr. Taylor asked as TJ had conjured a furnace to warm himself up as he was moving about in the house.

"Young man, you better make sure that this furnace is gone and we are going to have a nice little chat when we get back home about your wand charges." Mrs. Taylor said to TJ, which left him in a state of shock.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly as Mum and Dad were discussing appropriate punishments for TJ. Eventually, they had to leave for home.

"Justin, the way mum and dad seem so angry about a small matter like this makes me worried about us." I told Justin as we stood a distance away watching our parents talk to the Taylors.

"Lex, it's going to be okay. Nobody will know of us, we will find a way to make it work." Justin assured me and I felt better. Seeing Max own TJ at Field of Fire made my mood better too.

"Thanks for everything, Alex and Justin. I guess you just don't know what the future has in store for you huh?" TJ said with a smile as he looked at Justin when he said the word 'future' which made me and Justin grow a little pale as we watched the Taylors leave.

This chapter is really short of Jalex but I thought with too much Jalex fluff it would get dull after awhile. I think that referencing future events would be kinda cool so excuse the minor spoiler alerts. Until next time.


	6. Carpet Capers Redux

Hey my fellow Jalex shippers out there, I'm very pleased to get off my lazy ass to present you a new chapter of Back to the Beginning. I appreciate that all of you enjoy this story as it motivates me to continue. Although now, I want to know how much of the show's timeline do you want to see and if you got any suggestions about how the story should go feel free to tell me. I do not own Wizards of Waverly place or any of its characters.

You can't always get what you carpet repeatedly

Justin's POV

I am not sure am I just being paranoid or that TJ knows I'm from the future. Alex has told me that I should probably relax and live a simpler life for now.

"You really think that Alex would like this flowery wallpaper?" I asked Dad while I see Max playing with some glue. Dad just said this wallpaper is perfect for his little girl.

"Hey, look at this. I got a block stuck to my hand." Max laughed as Alex walked into the room.

Alex then convinced our Dad to change her wallpaper to some fur. Yeah, some things don't change. I am pleasantly surprised that Alex didn't ask Dad to put this flowery crap in my room.

"Alex, thanks for not convincing Dad about putting the wallpaper in my room. That is what happened back in my time if you're wondering." I said to Alex to which she smiled.

"Aww, how could I do such a thing to my favourite brother." Alex said as she gave me a hug.

"Mum, what do we have in the basement?" I asked Mum as she was busy baking cookies.

"Well, we do have loads of stuff down there. Don't tell your father, but I also kept his baseball glove chair down there." Mum said to me.

"Wait, baseball glove chair? I have been looking for that for ages." Dad said and immediately went down to the basement with mum following right behind me.

Alex then started taking stuff from the basement to decorate her room with, she rolled out the magic flying carpet and went through the roof with it.

Max then got it on the act and went with Alex for a ride on the magic flying carpet, it's a good thing they don't know about the flying broom yet.

"What in the world happened in here?" Mum asked us as she saw Alex falling through the roof.

"Yeah! Can we do that again?" Max shouted as he also fell through the roof. Mum was looking more angry by the minute.

Alex then managed to charm Dad into giving her carpet flying lessons after finding out that Dad had taught me how to fly. Mum didn't look too happy with this but she looks resigned to the fate.

"Alex, I need to talk to you about this. The magic carpet is not going to be as easy as you think." I told Alex and she listened.

"Justin, I know you care about me. But I'm sure I'll be fine, after all I did learn how to fly back in your time right?" Alex said to me before kissing me on the cheek.

I spent the rest of the day doing some research on time travel online. I also kept a record of everything that I changed from the last time. It still boggles my mind to how TJ may have a slight clue to how I am from the future.

"I hope you know that this means you are not ready to learn how to ride the carpet yet." Dad shouted after Alex as she ran up the stairs. I soon ran after her and saw her moping on the couch.

"Hey Lex, what happened?" I asked her as I put my arms around her and she buried her face in my chest.

"Justin, Dad was so impatient with me when he was teaching me how to fly the carpet. I think he's mad at me now." Alex said to me as I was comforting her.

She was right about Dad being quite mad as despite me and Alex preparing his favourite meal, breakfast for dinner. He still ignored Alex throughout dinner.

Later that night, I sneaked into Alex's room to teach her how to fly.

"What kind of brother wakes his sister up at 2am? Unless this is something else." Alex said to me flirtatiously and I had to stop my grin from showing.

"I'm thinking I should try teaching you how to fly the magic carpet, we can treat this as our first official date." I said hopefully as I wanted to spend some time with my favourite girl.

So, I taught her how to fly the magic carpet. She is actually quite good at it, just needs some positive reinforcement.

"You know, this somehow reminds me of a movie. A couple out on a romantic date on a magic flying carpet. Its kinda nice." Alex said before hitting me for laughing at her.

"I think you're talking about Aladdin. Yeah, it is a little romantic. Maybe this will help the experience." I said before working my nerve up to kiss her on the lips.

It felt like I was in heaven, kissing Alex amongst the clouds without a care in the world. Well, until we almost crashed into something and had to break apart. Yeah, not exactly the best first kiss possible.

This time I did manage to catch the fly ball over Yankee Stadium, I was surprised that it still managed to be in arm's reach since we are flying so high.

The next day, Dad took Alex out for another lesson and was surprised to see that she has improved so much. He even states that maybe she can go pick up the groceries when she gets her licence.

"I don't know how you did it, but thanks." Dad said to me as I was leaning over the counter.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Dad." I told Dad trying to play it cool.

"Hmm, really? I was watching the game the other day and there was this one fly ball that went up and never came down." Dad said while giving me a look that dared me to weasel my way out of this one.

So, how did you like that? The fan favourite episode is done. I personally have other Jalex episodes that I like more but this is in my top 5. I hope you like it and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
